


Proud of Us

by Nevcolleil



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: Alec, Eliot, and Parker attend a Pride celebration for a job... and for themselves.





	Proud of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on comment_fic on livejournal.

Honestly... the first time he mentioned it... yeah. He was just playing around. 

He'd always wanted to acknowledge Pride month, like, _all out_. With the parade, and the rainbow facepaint, and the tie dyed t-shirts and - you know. Being visible. Being seen. Being seen with his male significant other - or his male and female significant others. A big, ol' 'Hi, I'm Bi!' _celebration_. Something more than hacking some douchey homophobe's trust fund and donating all his funds to creating GSA programs in low-income schools.

(Which Alec's gonna keep on doing anyway, but-)

But when he asked Eliot and Parker about it? Yeah, he was joking.

Not because he wouldn't be proud to show off either of them to his LGBT friends - to the _world_ (he is so doubly blessed, it's kind of ridiculous - all that hot, scary talent focused on his geeky ass? Absurd.) But because big crowds of people... publicity... _rainbow facepaint_? Not exactly Eliot's _or_ Parker's idea of a fun date.

But all he had to do was mention it once - and suddenly plans were being made. Parker was asking questions. Eliot was- 

Well, Eliot just said that they were going and grunted a lot whenever the subject came up again... at least until Alec had asked him if he was sure for the _fifteenth_ time.

"For fuck's- Dammit, Hardison, it's been decided, okay? You wanna... paint your face and march in a parade and- whatever. That's what we're gonna do," Eliot finally shouted him down, then kissed him til his lips tingled. (Alec loves his shouty!Eliot kisses.) 

Once they were actually in Orlando, they got a case, and they got way more involved in the festivities than Alec can imagine they would have gotten otherwise - Parker painting signs (with glitter!) and Eliot kissing him on the mouth in front of just anybody and their momma...

But- 

Their cover wasn't _just_ a cover. Anybody who don't know 'em, wouldn't know the difference, but Alec could _see_ it. 

That little glint in Eliot's eyes... the one he gets when he is truly, _genuinely_ pleased with himself - that little smile Parker smiles when she's quietly happy-

Hey, Alec's gotta just say it - he was humbled. The jobs they do- they're always hiding. What they have, the three of them together? They have to hide that, too, more often than any of them - obviously - would like.

Alec's always wanted to celebrate Pride - for the spectacle of it.

He doesn't think he ever really grasped the spirit of the celebration til he saw the look on Eliot's face after kissing a man, kissing _him_ , in public and getting cheers for it instead of slurs. Until he saw Parker blinking back emotion because she could cheer them on too, join them, and get nothing from the people around them but smiles and support in return.


End file.
